rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ Marquee Theatre Tempe AZ (October 14 2019)
We went to get pizza on the way to the Marquee Theatre, at the way out of the restaurant we saw Walter, Miss Piggy, And Kermit. We went to the Marquee Theatre before the show started and got assigned seats. They started out with Boheiman Rhapsody Kermit welcomed everyone to the show and thanked everyone for coming, he announced that they got a special program for you guys that they are performing the entire album Muppets 2011 in it’s entirely and introduced Nadya and the Russian Prisoners. Kermit and Nadya were talking about a gulag that was in Siberia Russia. She introduced The Big House and it followed by We’re Doing A Sequel. Kermit introduced We’re Doing A Sequel and it featured Fozzie, Scooter, Miss Piggy, Rowlf and Walter. Scooter introduced The Penguins and told everyone in the audience to watch their language because there is a bad word. He introduced Moves Like Jagger. Kermit introduced Constantine and Dominic and he talked about the Crown Jewels. Constantine introduced I’m Number One which featured Dominic Badguy. Kermit introduced Miss Piggy and he was talking about a song that was from Muppets 2011. Miss Piggy announced that they were 3 songs away from the entire album and introduced Something So Right. It Followed by Happiness Hotel. Kermit introduced The Russian Prisoners for Working In The Coal Mine. The Russian prisoners slipped down after the end of the song. Afterwards, Kermit introduced Gary and Walter and Kermit was talking about their entire album Muppets 2011. Walter also commented that the beginnings are him squirting, being twins, living in smalltown, doing baseball which he did great, going to an amusement park trying to get to a Ferris wheel but the guard says “Sorry Kid”. Which causes him to be alone, watching a movie, having his 15th birthday, Kermit asks Walter if he was dressed up in a Kermit costume and Walter said Yes because it was his beginning, Gary wishing him a goodnight and was dreaming, it turned out it was a nightmare and he and Gary had a routine and they headed to the bathroom which starts out simply with him and gary brushing their teeth and turns into this huge like number. Kermit asks if he means like Life’s A Happy Song And Walter says Yes. And Kermit thanks Gary and Walter for talking to him. Walter told ladies and gentlemen that this next song is from their opening number which was from 2011 And it was written by Bret McKenzie and he gave the operator a warning and told him to not shoot the blizzard confetti cannon. again, Walter said that this next song was their opening number which features Amy Adams and Smalltown of Choir, he introduced Life’s A Happy Song and there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Kermit came out and was talking to Gary, Mary And Walter about Tex Richman’s Evil Plan. He told ladies and gentlemen that Life’s A Happy Song was incorrect and they wrote an answer song and introduced Pictures In My Head which features Fozzie Bear, Gonzo The Great, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, and The Electric Mayhem. Afterwards, Kermit introduced Paul Simon and Kermit was talking about the beginnings to him. Walter said that at this time they need everyone to stand up and introduced Me and Julio Down By The School Yard and told Paul Simon to take it away. Kermit introduced Fozzie Bear and The Moopets. Fozzie Bear that this Song was originally written by Paul Williams but he announced that they were gonna to do the Moopets Version and introduced Rainbow Connection. Kermit introduced Starship and was talking to Starship about their movie about cleaning up the theatre but Miss Piggy interrupts him and Walter tells Miss Piggy to hold on, Kermit’s Talking And Miss Piggy said “Oops! Sorry.” Kermit introduced We Built This City featuring Starship. Afterwards, Kermit introduced Mary and Miss Piggy. He was talking to them about Party of one. Mary introduced Me Party which she sung the 1st verse and Miss Piggy sung the 2nd verse. Kermit introduced Tex Richman And was talking to him about their Muppet Studios And Tex Richman comments that the Moopets come back and then tells Fozzie to meet a new friend of Miss Poogy’s. Tex Richman announced that this next song was written by Bret McKenzie and introduced Let’s Talk About Me. And afterwards, Kermit introduced Gary and Walter And was talking about being a man or muppet. Walter introduced Man Or Muppet And there was another blizzard confetti cannon at the end of the song. Kermit introduced The Barbershop Quartet and Sam The Eagle That this next Song was written by Kurt Cobain Dave Grohl And Krist Novoselic and introduced Smells Like Teen Spirit. And after that Kermit if introduced Camilla Friends and said that this next song was from CeeLo Green and tells the audience to watch their languages and introduced Forget You. And after that, They set up for Rainbow Connection set, Walter introduced Kermit The Frog And was talking to him. Kermit The Frog said that this next song was written by Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher and introduced Rainbow Connection and there was another blizzard confetti cannon. Walter came out onstage and announced that this next song was written by Andrew Bird and introduced The Whistling Caruso. And After that Walter introduced Kermit and The Muppets, Gary And Mary, And 80 dancers. Walter announced that this next song was written by Bret McKenzie and introduced Life’s A Happy Song Finale featuring Rowlf. After that Bandanana and Snowths made an appearance which made the audience shocked and Walter told everyone to not worry it was just a closing number and he introduced Bandanana, and finally there was another blizzard confetti cannon. For the 1st encore they did I’ll Get You What You Want and Interrogation Song. And for the 2nd encore they did Together Again And Marcarena. And then we waited for a setlist. It was Tex Richman who gave us setlists.